


Sinners

by orphan_account



Series: 1230 + 1004 | Jihan Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Human Hong Jisoo, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Slight Smut, Top Hong Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guardian angel Jeonghan has been assigned a human: Hong Jisoo.Needless to say, Yoon Jeonghan fails his mission.





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sinners
> 
> Warnings: Major + Minor Character Deaths
> 
> Word Count: 4,930
> 
> This work was inspired from the song "Sinners" by Lauren Aquilina. c:

**──────────**

 

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Seokmin, an archangel called. The guardian angel stepped forward in anticipation. “Your assignment: Hong Jisoo. He studies as a third-year at Pledis University. Age 21. Lives in Seoul.”

 

Jeonghan has been waiting patiently for the day he would be appointed by the Father to a human to guide through life. Throughout his life, Jeonghan would hear countless stories of what the human experience on Earth was like─beautiful or appalling, depending on who the speaker was. The young and bright-eyed angel’s fascination only grew, strengthening his resolve to ultimately becoming a personal guardian angel himself.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Jeonghan bowed his head in respect, attempting to contain his excitement. “I promise to serve and protect my human, as well as guide him onto the path of our Lord.”

 

“Congratulations,” Seokmin smiled pleasantly down at the inexperienced angel and passed the human’s file over. “You may be on your way now. Godspeed.”

 

Jeonghan bowed once more and turned to leave. His majestic wings carried him out of the cathedral and back into his residence.

 

Each angel inhabited their own section in His heavenly realm, similar to human condominiums but not limited to that area. The guardian angel’s abode was decorated in pristine white walls, flooring, and furniture─nothing out of place in the slightest.

 

Scanning over his human’s files one last time, Jeonghan noted how innocent and pure Jisoo appeared in the photo. Underneath his name, the angel read that the man was a devout Christian and smiled to himself, a feeling of pride filling his senses.

 

In order for a guardian angel to enter into the mortal world, said angel must relinquish their heavenly form, including wings, and take up a human form. This reason was what often held angels back from choosing the guardian path, fearful of what to expect from a world filled with sin and hatred. Jeonghan always approached the topic with an open mind whenever his desires were questioned, responding with something akin to how each experience is unique to the angel.

 

Once Jeonghan was mentally prepared to descend onto Earth, he closed the file and placed it neatly on his desk. Now, all the guardian angel had to do was wait for his human to initiate Jeonghan’s presence in his life.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

_Jisoo was on the run. From what, he could not remember, but that held no importance. The harsh sound of boots crunching down on the pavement behind him steadily increased. Jisoo’s eyes wildly searched the dark streets of Seoul for any form of protection._

 

_Suddenly, a gunshot cracked into the air and Jisoo felt his sense of hearing momentarily cease. The feeling of blood seeping from the new wound on his thigh barely registered until Jisoo looked down._

 

_“What the fu─”_

 

_“Finally caught you, bastard.” The predator wore a sadistic smile on his handsome face. “Did you honestly think you could outrun me?”_

 

_Jisoo refused to answer, knowing it would give the man further satisfaction to see him suffer. A seemingly endless river of blood spilled from where the bullet hit him and Jisoo suspected he only had another minute─if that long─before he bled out._

 

_The mysterious man circled Jisoo’s cowering figure, waving around his gun in a nonchalant manner as he spoke. Honestly, that unnerved Jisoo more than anything else the man had done._

 

_“Where should I begin? I could shoot you five times, one bullet per vital organ,” the man aimed his pistol at Jisoo’s vulnerable stomach. “Or I could skip all the trouble and blow your brains out right now,” he moved the pistol to Jisoo’s head. “Take your pick. The clock is ticking.”_

 

_Jisoo did not want to die, especially in the desolate streets of Seoul at the hands of an unknown man. But he also had no choice in the matter. “Just end it quickly.”_

 

_The young man instinctively closed his eyes, prepared to feel the excruciating pain of a bullet penetrating his skull._

 

_However the feeling never came._

 

_Jisoo slowly opened his eyes to the startling scene in front of him: A blinding white light acting as a barrier between him and his now fallen enemy._

 

_“Fear no more,” was the last thing Jisoo heard._

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Hong Jisoo roused out of sleep, frantic with a cold sweat covering his entire body. He averted his attention to the alarm clock stationed on his night stand and automatically panicked. In a little less than an hour, his first class of the morning would start─not taking into account the taxing transportation time.

 

The young man never got out of bed so swiftly─and ungraciously─than he did in this moment.

 

Completely foregoing breakfast, Jisoo rushed into the bathroom to splash water onto his face in a measly attempt to wake himself up, brushed his teeth, and ran cold fingers through his unkempt locks.

 

Once his hygiene was taken care of, the young man raced back into his bedroom to grab his prepacked school bag and phone. In five minutes─a minute shy of his personal record─Jisoo was ready for another day at university, more or less.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

While on trek to his Psychology 101 class, Jisoo accidentally rammed his shoulder into an innocent bystander walking the opposite direction. Needless to say, they both went down. Hard.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jisoo apologized profusely to the stranger and began to pick up the other’s materials. “I was too preoccupied and…”

 

The other student looked up in shock─and slight recognition─at Jisoo, who was currently speechless.

 

How was it possible for a human to look so ethereal?

 

The stranger’s shoulder-length hair was colored pastel purple, which greatly complimented his fairly light complexion. Jisoo felt as if he was drowning in the other’s big, dark hazel eyes─he worked as a lifeguard for Christ’s sake.

 

Jeonghan thought his human resembled that of a puppy’s─something he came into surprising contact with on his walk to Pledis University’s campus. Jisoo was still in his pajamas which gave him a softened aura. The young man’s brown-orange hair was sticking out in all directions. His brown eyes looked weary, yet there was still an alluring appeal to them Jeonghan couldn’t put his finger on. The guardian angel concluded his human had literally rolled out of bed only minutes ago before racing towards campus. His predictions were not far off.

 

“My name is Jeonghan.” There was a minute of silence before Jisoo processed that the beautiful man had spoken to him.

 

“Oh.” Jisoo couldn’t help it─he was socially awkward by nature. “Hi.”

 

Jeonghan had to stifle a giggle at the human’s cuteness in order not to embarrass him further. “What’s your name?”

 

Jisoo cleared his throat at looked away from Jeonghan’s captivating eyes. “I’m Jisoo. Sorry again for trampling you.” Could he lack more grace?

 

“You’re fine,” Jeonghan waved it off and helped his human up from the ground.

 

“So… I… um…” Jisoo scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Class. Bye, Jeonghan.” Apparently he could.

 

As Jisoo breezed past Jeonghan, the guardian angel could feel mirth begin to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Humans were far more interesting than angels in Jeonghan’s opinion. He made the right decision in studying to become a guardian angel.

 

Jisoo and him were quite literally a match made in Heaven, and Jeonghan was interested to learn more about the man as well as his world.

 

As a guardian angel, Jeonghan’s presence was not documented in Pledis University’s system, therefore he had free reign over where he spent his time. With a radiant smile on his face, Jeonghan quietly─and inconspicuously─followed after Jisoo throughout the day as the latter attended his classes. He observed how humans interacted with each other─more specifically, his human.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Two months later.

 

Jeonghan looked expectantly over towards Jisoo, who was currently fidgeting with his hands in nervousness. A minute ago, Jisoo had called his guardian angel over to an empty corner in library. Barely even ten feet away, Jisoo’s friends were continuing their studies─Wonwoo and Junhui with Biochemistry, Seungcheol and Soonyoung with Child Development.

 

When Jisoo raised his head─slightly tilted down due to height difference─and looked deep into Jeonghan’s eyes, the angel could sense his determination. “I work part time at a cafe nearby, Espresso Yourself. Would you like to stop by once my shift ends and grab a coffee with me, Jeonghan?”

 

“I feel honored you asked,” Jeonghan genuinely replied with a sweet smile. “Yes, Jisoo.” Said human knew he was already in too deep.

 

This would mark the very beginning of their forbidden love story.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

When Jeonghan first met Jisoo, the human was considerably shy and introverted. Every passing encounter was filled with gaps of silences and stumbled words─whether coincidental or planned. Slowly, as the two began to strengthen their friendship, Jisoo would reveal more bits and pieces of his true─playful and lovable─self.

 

Jeonghan found himself highly intrigued by his human, oftentimes caught off-guard whenever Jisoo would initiate skinship, since he rarely received that up in Heaven. The process started off small, over the course of five months. Eventually the casual high-fives and quick hugs turned into a complex hand shake, cuddles, and the─very─occasional hand-holding.

 

Jeonghan had no idea whether or not he was breaching the line of professionalism. All he knew was that he revelled in Jisoo’s affectionate ways. Quite frankly, that was all he could care about as well during this moment in time.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Yoon Jeonghan should have known this would come sooner or later when he became a guardian angel.

 

Hong Eunmi is pronounced dead on December 25─Christmas Day.

 

Cause of Death: Hepatic Cancer.

 

Age of Death: 50

 

Yoon Jeonghan wished he could turn back time for Jisoo’s sake, but alas, no one possesses that power.

 

Before Jisoo received the dreadful call, he had been driving Jeonghan up to the Jongno Jewelry shopping street to pick up his mother’s Christmas present. Finally after working his ass off in college, Jisoo─and Jeonghan─were given a small break for the holidays and Jisoo planned to make the best of it.

 

In Kisha, a customizable jewelry store, Jeonghan was immensely intrigued by earring pieces, often finding ones that resembled the tiny cross Jisoo had pierced into his cartilage.

 

Jisoo ended up purchasing the small-chained silver necklace with his mother’s initials written on the front, ‘I love you’ written on the back─something he preordered a month prior. Yes, buying the gift may have translated to him needing to live off of ramen for the next week or so, but his mother was definitely worth it in his eyes.

 

The sound of Jisoo’s phone going off in the quaint store shocked both men out of their reverie.

 

“Yes, this is Eunmi’s son, Jisoo.”

 

“I am terribly sorry to say this, but your mother passed away today at noon.” Jisoo listened to the attorney give his condolences as well as instructions on where to go from here.

 

Jisoo’s head began to spin and he knew it was only a matter of time before his legs gave out from underneath him. Jeonghan noticed the other’s subtle distressed mannerisms and quickly made his way over, wrapping his arms around Jisoo’s middle from behind─one of Jisoo’s known weaknesses.

 

“Breathe, Jisoo,” Jeonghan whispered soothingly into his ear, subconsciously tightening his hold on his human. “Everything is going to be okay.” He sent a silent prayer for Jisoo to Heaven, as well as one for himself on where to go from here.

 

Jisoo had plans. He had so many plans. Screw the necklace, Jisoo was going to see his mother after months without physical contact due to the pressures of college. He was going to make his parent’s favorite dishes and bring them─along with Jeonghan─over for their traditional Christmas dinner.

 

Why did Hong Eunmi, the woman who introduced the Lord into Jisoo’s life from the beginning, have to be taken away from him on Jesus’ birthday? This all felt like a cruel joke to Jisoo. As his Savior is brought out of the world, his beloved mother is removed from it.

 

Nothing would be the same.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

The life of a mere mortal was never easy, even more so when the human had to go through troubles and hardships without a real answer to why. Quite frankly, the guardian angel was beginning to question ‘why’ himself, but he could never admit his doubt towards the Lord.

 

As each day passed, Yoon Jeonghan observed─with a heavy heart─his human’s quirky personality progressively fade with each sip of beer he brought to his lips.

 

“Jisoo-ah,” Jeonghan quietly padded out to the backyard patio deck. Once Jeonghan found out about his human’s whereabouts─thanks to Soonyoung─he had to resist the urge to sigh. Jisoo was inebriated at his deceased mother’s home.

 

When Jisoo turned his head to look at the guardian angel in disguise, Jeonghan noticed how bloodshot his eyes were─devoid of all emotion as well. “Why are you here?”

 

“Because,” Jeonghan swiftly took the alcohol out of Jisoo’s hand and replaced it with much needed water. “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Okay, so talk,” Jisoo deadpanned, unscrewing the cap to the water to chug it down. Jeonghan ignored the hurt he felt at his human’s words, knowing Jisoo’s internal pain was much worse.

 

“How are you feeling?” Concern laced Jeonghan’s voice.

 

“Wonderful, just fucking fantastic,” Jisoo gave a snarky reply and snatched back his beer.

 

This time Jeonghan did frown─in anger, not hurt. “I am only trying to help, Jisoo. You have two choices. Either gather your wits or I will leave.” The guardian angel knew he would never leave Jisoo’s side, but he had to reach the human through a tactic he’s observed other humans do.

 

Jisoo didn’t want Jeonghan to leave. The latter was the only one who could stand being around his pathetic, almost always intoxicated self, for more than a few minutes. “Don’t leave,” he pleaded in a broken whisper.

 

“I wasn’t planning to in the first place.” Now that Jeonghan knew he had broken down his human’s wall, the guardian angel placed a compassionate hand over Jisoo’s. “What are you feeling?” This approach might give Jeonghan a better subjective answer.

 

“I feel like a shell,” Jisoo said. He could internally feel tears brimming up to the surface, but his eyes produced none. “I feel like God abandoned me and I don’t know where to go from here. I feel confused and lonely and pathetic and exhausted. I feel like my mother is looking down on me in shame. I feel─”

 

“Why do you believe alcohol will help?” Jeonghan cut in, knowing if Jisoo went on any longer, the human would become hysterical.

 

“Not everyone is pure like you, sweetheart,” Jisoo remarked, but there was not bite in his voice. “I have my ways of coping, so do others. We do what we can to get through another day.”

 

Jisoo’s words were sobering to Jeonghan. For the longest time, the angel felt humans harmed their bodies just to spite the Lord, but now he knew.

 

“I’m sorry, Jisoo,” Jeonghan squeezed his hand which caused Jisoo to look up, deep into his guardian angel’s eyes. “I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

The atmosphere seemed to shift into unknown territory. Jisoo’s warm brown eyes were gazing fondly into Jeonghan’s hazel ones and the guardian angel didn’t know what to do to make it stop─or to intensify it.

 

Jisoo slowly brought a hand over Jeonghan’s ear, tucking a pastel purple strand behind it. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

 

Jeonghan blushed under his touch, and a spark ignited deep within him. The feeling was foreign to the guardian angel, but Jeonghan was not exactly opposed.

 

Jisoo made the first move, leaning in to press his slightly chapped lips into the other’s plush and soft ones. Jeonghan was quick to follow his lead, moving his body to drape his arms over Jisoo’s shoulders. His human slowly placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips, bringing him in closer.

 

Jeonghan let instinct and a month's worth of studying romantic films guide him through the uncharted waters of the intimate act.

 

Suddenly a vision of the Lord’s disappointment in him invaded the back of the guardian angel’s mind. Without warning, Jeonghan pushed Jisoo harshly away from his body—and onto the patio floor.

 

“What the hell?” Jisoo looked more confused than angry. He got up and dusted his pants off, shooting a glare at the other.

 

Jeonghan was too surprised at his own actions to respond. Finally, when he gathered his senses, he raised his head, fear flashing in his eyes. “I need to leave.”

 

“Leave?” Now Jisoo was upset. “We were having a moment earlier, before you ruined it.”

 

The guardian angel was trying so hard to deny the spectacular feeling of kissing his human. He has never, in his eternal life, felt so alive before. It was as if something inside Jeonghan was woken up by the soft caress of Jisoo’s lips.

 

“I can’t be here.” Jisoo’s broken appearance mirrored Jeonghan’s broken self.

 

“Who says?” Jisoo rushed up to hold Jeonghan’s hands which felt limp in his touch. “No one is allowed to dictate what you can and can’t do. You don’t have to leave.”

 

Jeonghan sighed. His human would never understand.

 

“It’s for the best. For your safety.” Jeonghan then carefully took his pale hands out of Jisoo’s tan and warm ones.

 

The guardian angel turned and left as he had entered Mrs. Hong’s establishment—swiftly and without a sound—unknowingly leaving behind a brokenhearted man.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Hong Jisoo only seemed to get worse as Yoon Jeonghan observed him from afar.

 

Whenever Jisoo brought a stranger to bed with him, Jeonghan would sigh in despair─this normally occurred once a week. The guardian angel often wondered how his human’s libido could keep up.

 

Yoon Jeonghan was constantly tempted to intervene in Jisoo’s life. However, he kept holding back, in fear that Jisoo would confront him for his actions from a couple months ago. A small part in Jeonghan was also afraid his desire to continue where he and Jisoo left off would get the best of him.

 

The guardian angel continued to keep his distance until, on one Sunday morning, Jisoo arrived at his doorstep, takeout from his favorite fast food restaurant in hand.

 

Jisoo honestly didn't know if Jeonghan would even open his door to let him in. By now, the human was desperate.

 

“Hi Jisoo,” Jeonghan greeted hesitantly when he pulled open his front door.

 

Jisoo automatically pulled him into his arms. “I missed you so much, Hannie.”

 

For a moment, Jeonghan almost forgot his reason for distancing himself from his human. The guardian angel seemingly melted into the touch with his head nestled into the crook of Jisoo’s neck.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked, hopeful that Jisoo’s presence now meant he had stopped dicking down randoms on the street.

 

“I came to apologize,” Jisoo peered at Jeonghan with fondness in his chocolate eyes. “May I come in?”

 

Jeonghan knew if he invited Jisoo into his home─the two being completely alone─something would probably ensue. That ‘something’ being the very thing Jeonghan had been running from for months, which would make his efforts meaningless.

 

“Um… okay.” Jeonghan ultimately decided Jisoo was worth it. He opened the door further and the two walked into the guardian angel’s living room. “Thanks for bringing food.”

 

“No problem.” A noticeably awkward aura made its way between the men who were seated on Jeonghan’s plush sofa, one single cushion in between them.

 

“I shouldn’t have─” Jisoo started as Jeonghan began his own apology.

 

The pair paused in speaking and turned to look at each other. Jeonghan inwardly scolded himself for interrupting his human. However, Jisoo’s eyes scanned Jeonghan’s body in a once-over─a hint of desire in his irises that burned into Jeonghan’s core. Jisoo wanted to ravage his guardian angel, and Jeonghan shivered at the knowledge of the other’s intense desire.

 

Jisoo had been starved too long of Jeonghan─his presence, his affections, his love.

 

Jeonghan was new to the feeling of experiencing sexual attraction, especially towards his assigned human. Was this a gift from God or a curse from the Devil? The lines between right and wrong began to blur and Jeonghan was at a loss.

 

Suddenly, Jisoo lunged himself at Jeonghan, pushing the compliant angel down on the sofa.

 

“What are you─” The human was tired of waiting and instantly connected their lips in attempt to quiet the man underneath him. “Ji─” Jeonghan moaned between erratic breaths. “Soo.”

 

“I love you, Jeonghan.” Jisoo broke the passionate kiss and raised himself up, gazing adoringly down at said man.

 

Jeonghan raised a fond hand to rest onto Jisoo’s cheek, and leaned up to recapture the human’s lips.

 

Jeonghan couldn’t deny this feeling anymore─didn't want to deny this feeling anymore. He was in love.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Yoon Jeonghan adored Hong Jisoo, his human, to a fault.

 

He adored Jisoo’s little dimples which would appear whenever he pursed his lips in thought.

 

He adored Jisoo’s fluffy hair which never seemed to cooperate with his wishes.

 

He adored Jisoo’s tendency to fiddle with his hands whenever he felt nervous or shy.

 

He adored Jisoo’s compassionate heart which beated for anyone and everyone.

 

He adored Jisoo’s slender nose and his feline-shaped eyes, both which always scrunched up in happiness.

 

He adored Jisoo in every way, shape, and form.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Hong Jisoo loved Yoon Jeonghan, his guardian angel, with every ounce of his soul.

 

He loved how Jeonghan would place his hands on his hips whenever he was upset.

 

He loved how Jeonghan’s beauty was timeless, even if the angel denied it.

 

He loved how Jeonghan blushed profusely whenever he showered the angel with affection.

 

He loved how Jeonghan would constantly fuss over him whenever he fell ill.

 

He loved how Jeonghan would bury his face within the covers in the morning so as to not infiltrate the other’s senses with his morning breath.

 

He loved Jeonghan wholeheartedly and without a doubt.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Weeks.

 

That’s all the guardian angel knew he had with his lover, and he cherished every single moment they spent together.

 

Jeonghan spent most of his remaining days in Jisoo’s apartment, content and happy to dwell in his human’s presence.

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan were snuggled up on the couch, watching the latest episode of Descendants of the Sun, when the guardian angel received a phone call from the archangel.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Jeonghan excused himself and entered into the secluded kitchen.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Seokmin’s authoritative voice came over the speaker.

 

“Good afternoon, Seokmin,” Jeonghan respectfully addressed. The guardian angel knew why the archangel was contacting him, and a sense of dread filled his stomach. “Why might you be calling?”

 

“We have been observing your interactions with Hong Jisoo,” Seokmin started. “You have been growing closer to your human, have you not?”

 

“Yes sir, I have.”

 

“Platonically or romantically?”

 

Jeonghan was silent, refusing to respond─to confirm Heaven’s suspicions.

 

“Jeonghan,” Seokmin sighed in sympathy. “As a guardian angel, your simple mission was to guide your human towards our Lord. You read the contract before you began: Falling in love with your human is forbidden.”

 

The guardian angel could feel his heart breaking and a tear slipped down his pale cheek.

 

“You violated the contract, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seokmin was ecstatic to be an archangel, but during times where he was put against his own kind, he felt at a crossroads.

 

“Yes sir,” Jeonghan found he could say no more. He prayed Jisoo wouldn’t be able to overhear his conversation─it would destroy him.

 

“You have two options,” Seokmin said after a minute of silence. “Either you relinquish your rights as Hong Jisoo’s guardian and be reassigned, or you perish from both Heaven and Earth alike.”

 

Yoon Jeonghan knew what his decision would be the moment he first loved Hong Jisoo.

 

“Then I will perish.”

 

Seokmin feared this. Jeonghan was one of his favorite guardian angels in training, ever since the angel flew up to him with determined eyes and a bright smile. The archangel would miss his little guardian angel, but he knew there was nothing left he could do.

 

Love is a beautiful and tragic emotion.

 

“And this is certainly the path you wish to follow?”

 

“Yes, Seokmin,” Jeonghan responded confidently. “A life without Jisoo is a life I do not wish to live.”

 

“You have made your decision then,” Seokmin concluded. “You have exactly one day with your human, Jeonghan. I would advise you not to waste it.”

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

April 3rd.

 

Yoon Jeonghan’s time was up.

 

“I can’t lose you again!” Jisoo screamed, tears threatening to burst like a dam from his eyes.

 

Jeonghan wore a stoic face although it was killing him inside─he had to remain strong for his human.

 

“You don’t need me any─,” Jeonghan said as calmly as possible.

 

“Cut the bullshit!” Jisoo interrupted, fire in his eyes. “I don’t fucking care if you’re my guardian angel! You’re still the person I fell in love with! You’re still my Jeonghan!”

 

“I only had one purpose in your life─to guide you until you could walk on your own two feet,” Jeonghan argued. “My time with you has been limited from the start.”

 

“I know how guardian angels work, Han,” Jisoo interjected with a cold glare. “So don’t hide behind that excuse.”

 

Jisoo was right. Guardian angels stay with their humans until death. They don’t abandon their human halfway through the journey.

 

“Why would you agree to this?” Jisoo demanded. He deserved to know.

 

“Because…” Jeonghan walked up to his human lover, complete anguish painted over his features. “I love you.”

 

The two sealed their love with a searing kiss so amorous─it made Jeonghan’s toes curl. Jisoo’s hands roamed all over Jeonghan’s body, desperate to commit the dips and curves of his lover’s body to memory. Jeonghan had never felt so loved as he did in this moment.

 

When Jisoo slowly penetrated into Jeonghan, the guardian angel could feel all the love his human had for him seep into him as well. Jeonghan was overwhelmed by his human’s gentleness and let out a cry when the man touched a sensual place deep within him.

 

After some time, the atmosphere felt sticky and unbearably hot, but neither Jisoo nor Jeonghan could bring themselves to care.

 

“I love you, Jeonghan,” Jisoo murmured fervently into the guardian angel’s ear with each deep and hard thrust. “I love you.”

 

“Jisoo~!” Jeonghan abruptly cried out in pleasure, releasing himself onto his stomach, some semen landing on the bed sheets.

 

“Jeonghan,” the said angel clenched down even tighter onto his lover’s member. Jisoo grunted and fastened his pace, causing the other to writhe from overstimulation. With one final thrust, Jisoo finished deep inside of Jeonghan. The human slowly pulled his now soft member out and collapsed down next to Jeonghan on the bed.

 

Once their breathing slowed to a normal pace, Jisoo looked over and noticed his beautiful angel─who was in tears.

 

“Hannie,” Jisoo used his fingertips to wipe Jeonghan’s wet eyelashes of tears. “Please don’t cry.”

 

Jeonghan opened his eyes to the sight of Jisoo looking down lovingly at him.

 

Ten seconds.

 

“Jisoo-ah.”

 

Nine seconds.

 

“Yes, Jeonghan?”

 

Eight seconds.

 

“I love you, Jisoo.”

 

Six seconds.

 

“I love you too, Jeonghan. I will always love you.”

 

Three.

 

“You must forget me.”

 

Two.

 

“Why?”

 

One.

 

“Goodbye, my love.”

 

Yoon Jeonghan’s body was then slowly replaced with a flurry of butterflies as the guardian angel’s mere existence began to fade.

 

Hong Jisoo tried with all his might to stop the inevitable, but his attempts were to no avail. In the end, Jisoo was left with the silence of the night and nostalgic memories.

 

The day Yoon Jeonghan finally confessed his love to Hong Jisoo was his last day on Earth─and in Heaven.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Hong Jisoo discovered the letter Jeonghan had wrote to him months after the angel guardian left his world.

 

The envelope was a soft, creamy color, and it was addressed ‘Hong Jisoo’ in Jeonghan’s unmistakable handwriting.

 

Memories flooded back into Jisoo’s system, and the human re-experienced the agony he felt upon learning of his lover’s impending end.

 

With trembling hands and a heavy heart, the man tore open the envelope and slowly revealed the letter.

 

_Dear Hong Jisoo,_

 

_The moment I saw you, I knew your presence in my life would turn my world upside down. I had never felt so alive before you touched me so tenderly. Please don’t cry anymore, for I am at peace. If I was to redo everything again, from becoming a guardian angel to willingly perishing, I would still choose you. Over all─the rules, the judgement, the hardships─I choose you. If being with you is a sin, then I will gladly be a sinner. You are my everything. My first human. My first best friend. My first love. My whole world._

 

_You gave me so much in the short amount of time I had. Your love made me feel complete. Your touch always ignited a fire within me, although I would never let you know. Your smile gave me butterflies, and your laugh made me melt. I will always cherish the first and only time we made love. You are the epitome of love. Please never forget that I will always love you no matter where I am or where you are._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your Guardian Angel, Yoon Jeonghan_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Jihan shippers. c: Btw, this has been unedited so bear with me if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes. TT_TT
> 
> Thank you for reading my oneshot, and I hope you all enjoyed it! <3


End file.
